


Emerald's Volunteerment

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fisting, Futa, Grimm - RWBY, Impregnation, Other, Spanking, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Now that Cinder’s been given one hell of a time, it seems her disciple Emerald has volunteered herself to take some of the roughest punishments...





	1. Emerald's Volunteerment (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang was normally pretty rough with her lovers, but after an accident involving some aphrodisiac dust she was starting become downright feral. The worst part was the heat her cock now put off. You could feel it from five feet away, even when she was fully clothed. She was starting to feel a bit pent up, as the girls of Beacon avoided being caught alone with her. Fortunately for her, one poor bitch of a transfer student didn't seem to get the memo. A pretty green haired girl with red eyes...

No one at Beacon dared to go into Team RWBY’s dorm, for fear of what would happen if they interrupted Yang. All they knew is that she had dragged some poor green haired girl inside before locking the door behind her. Screams and moans soon followed.

Emerald was currently gripping Yang’s bed sheets as the blonde railed into her pussy. Now Emerald wasn’t a stranger to large members using her as roughly as Yang was, but it was the added factor of Yang’s burning hot cock that was driving into her. The prick burned her sensitive walls, making it impossible for Emerald to not scream out in pain.

And if Emerald thought the burning cock was destroying her, then Yang’s lava-like cum would be the end of her. When the busty brawler pierced the thief’s cervix, she burst like a fountain and emptied her balls into Emerald’s womb.

A loud scream tore through Emerald’s throat as she spasmed on the bed, the pain becoming too much for her. She fell unconscious, the position leaving her to be freely ravaged by Yang even more. And Yang was far from done.


	2. Emerald's Volunteerment (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald, having been captured by Team RWBY, is made to suffer for her involvement in the Vytal Festival. They settle on letting Yang run a train through her ass, using her new robot arm. Ruby making some modifications, making the different joints able to spin at drill like speeds. Weiss supplies some dust crystals, giving the different sessions, different effects. And Blake, using her bondage knowledge, ties Emerald down, main it impossible to escape. Time for revenge...

Emerald was a thief, and was no stranger to the repercussions of being caught. She’d been through the ringer: Grimm stockades, spanking stockades, and even the public use. However, nothing on Remnant could prepare her for what Yang had planned.

After the green haired girl was tied down, her ass was raised ever so slightly before Yang shoved her robotic arm straight into the tight hole. The entry alone tore a scream from Emerald, the large and sudden intrusion making her cum instantly. However, that would not be the end of her punishment. No, for Yang pulled out fast before punching straight in again and again, pounding Emerald’s ass.

Each gut stretching thrust made Emerald’s cunt drip more of her arousal as the pain drove her mad. Then, without warning, the metal began burning, and before long, it felt like a burning metal pipe was shoved up her ass. Emerald began thrashing, screaming, and moaning, while Yang held her fist deep in the girl’s ass.

After twenty minutes of using her burning arm to fist Emerald’s ass, Yang deactivated the function and began letting her arm vibrate on the highest level. This pushed Emerald over the edge once more, and a flood of cum escaped her pussy, her nectar flowing over Haven’s floor.

When Yang finally pulled out Emerald’s backdoor, the hole was no longer the same. Burnt, gaped, and ready for round two, Emerald’s asshole was about to become the home to Blake’s barbed cock.


	3. Emerald's Volunteerment (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knocked out Emerald, had no way in the matter of Hazel's needs, after using his semblance for so long. An almost animalistic drive to dominate and breed came over him, as he deposits the remaining dust in his body, through fucking. She might be happy that she wasn't awake for the first couple of hours, but knowing he can go on for a day and a half, didn't lift her spirit...

Emerald was lucky she was unconscious, for when Hazel’s massive cock first lined up with her pussy, it was apparent that it would be a very, very tight fit. However, the large man pounded the tight hole for hours before he was able to use the wetness her cunt provided to hilt himself inside the thief. Once he was balls deep inside of her, he began thrashing away at her poor pussy.

With every thrust, Hazel stretched Emerald’s hole and shifted her insides around. It didn’t take him long to break through her cervix and batter deep into her womb. It was then that his cock began giving off electric shocks and burning up; this what was woke Emerald.

When the girl awoke, all the pleasure from the night before came crashing down on her. She screamed, moaned, and came all in one rapid succession as she began thrashing around on the ground. Moving one his hands from her thighs, Hazel held Emerald still and began pounding her puny cunt even harder.

The thrusts got faster and faster, harder and harder, and deeper and deeper as he used her like a simple fuck toy. His massive cock was tearing her apart, and soon, he would cum inside of her. When the burning white spunk flooded Emerald’s womb, the thief broke completely, now Hazel’s personal cum dumpster and personal breeding fuck toy.

Hazel knew that when Emerald gave birth to a girl, he’d be sure to name her Gretchen.


	4. Emerald's Volunteerment (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emerald, girl never stood a chance against Weiss' summoned Beringel. Based on the fact that Em is borderline drowning in Grimm cum tells me that Weiss was a bit angry after Jaune healed her...

The summoned Beringel currently face fucking Emerald showed the girl no mercy. Ever since the battle turned in the heroes favor, Emerald was promptly grabbed by the Grimm and had no choice but to make her mouth the beast’s cock’s new home. And after three hours of nonstop throat fucking, she was sure her throat had become molded to its shape.

She had swallowed so much cum that her belly was bloated, but even worse, she hadn’t been able to breath out of her mouth the entire time. She had started off gagging and clutching for air, but as time went on between her fainting and coming to, she eventually learned to breath through her nose and power through the rough face fucking. She had to be strong for Cinder.

Suddenly, for the first time in four hours, the Beringel yanked its cock out of Emerald’s mouth, cum and drool pooling out of the thief’s mouth. Then, the Grimm came in a huge burst, the white spunk firing like a hose straight into Emerald’s face, painting her chocolate skin white and with enough force to cause her to jerk backwards. Most of it covered her face, but some flew into her mouth, causing her to choke down even more Grimm cum.

After the violent facial had ended, Emerald opened her mouth slightly to groan. But that had been all the Beringel needed to shove its massive dong right back down her throat and continue to pump cum directly into her stomach.


	5. Emerald's Volunteerment (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was kind of Rude from Hazel to just leave Emerald in the middle of the forest as bait, so they could escape. Now, if the Grimm wouldn't find her, their chasers were sure to do so...

When Emerald finally came to, it didn’t take her long to realize she had been abandoned. There was no one in sight: Mercury, Hazel, Adam, and even Lionheart were gone, leaving her in the middle of the forest outside of Haven. As she wobbled to her feet, clutching her head, she tried to remember why the area looked so familiar…

Then she remembered: this was the forest that new students at Haven would have to traverse, similar to the Emerald Forest at Vale. Then, Emerald’s heart sunk as she knew what that would entail.

Before Emerald even had time to think of an escape plan, she had already been tackled to the ground by an Alpha Beowolf. The Grimm tore through Emerald’s pants, then ripped off her tight green panties, leaving her supple holes ready for ravishing. Despite Emerald’s groans and thrashing, the Alpha Beowolf shoved straight into her pussy as hard as it possibly could.

Emerald screamed as the fucking began, the Beowolf ravaging her pussy with extreme speeds. She could feel it’s watermelon sized knot beating against her pussy, letting her know what would come next. She tried to reach for her weapons, but with each thrust, the Beowolf would get deeper inside her and knocking the wind out of her. Then, she felt the knot forcing its way inside.

The pain the stretching caused was unbearable, her pussy practically being split in two. However, the Beowolf was determined to knot itself in its new slut, to breed her and pump her full of its seed. So it thrusted faster and harder, earning more and more screams from Emerald (and even a couple of orgasms). Then, with one brutal push, the large knot slipped inside Emerald, locking her to the Beowolf.

Now free to breed its slut, the Beowolf came, a tsunami of cum penetrating her womb. The hot semen hit her like a punch, swelling up her stomach and making her tongue roll out of her mouth. The Beowolf came inside her for 10 minutes, nonstop cum spewing from its cock and into her womb.

Of course Emerald couldn’t get pregnant from Grimm cum, but the Beowolf didn’t know that. And so, he’d keep fucking her until she got pregnant, which would never happen, leaving Emerald to be used as a fucktoy for as long as the Beowolf had her.


	6. Emerald's Volunteerment (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking care of Cinder, Raven seeks revenge for Vernal's death. With Cinder dead, all of Raven's wrath and fury had to go somewhere. Luckily for Raven, Emerald's ass was the perfect place to house her stomach bulging cock...

“Please! No, don’t!”

Cinder had fell. Mercury had escaped with Hazel and Adam. The rest of the White Fang had been arrested. It was impossible, everything was supposed to go according to plan, but so quickly everything had spiraled downwards.

Humanity had won.

After losing control of her semblance and blacking out, Emerald had awoken far away from Haven. As a matter of fact, she had no idea where she was. She appeared to be in some dungeon of sorts, where the only light came from torches lining the cavernous walls. But as a figure emerged from the darkness and into the light, she knew who she was with.

The naked figure of Raven Branwen stood above the green haired thief, and her red eyes peered down at Cinder’s minion. And while Raven stared at Emerald, the latter could only gaze in horror at the massive horse-like cock Raven possessed. The thing was thicker than Raven’s toned leg, and just about the same length. And as pieces began falling together in Emerald’s mind, she knew what was going to happen to her.

She began scooting away from Raven, the black haired bandit not saying a word as she followed Emerald until the girl backed herself into a corner. Once Emerald was trapped, Raven grabbed the girl and turned her over so that her two chocolate cheeks were facing the bandit leader. The woman slapped the mounds of flesh before spreading them apart, examining Emerald’s tight asshole.

“Please! Don’t, it won’t fit! I’m begging you!”

Raven’s eyes narrowed. “Begging? I thought Cinder would’ve at least taught her disciples to take their punishments without pleads!”

And with that, Raven lined up her behemoth sized cock with Emerald’s ass and shoved in as hard as she could. The action caused Emerald to cry out in pain as about a foot of cock was shoved up her ass dry. The gut stretching intrusion knocked the wind out of her, and she gritted her teeth, trying to catch her breath. However, it wasn’t long before Raven thrusted in again, getting more inches inside of Emerald’s rear. She then began thrusting more rapidly, setting a brutal pace that would shove her cock deeper inside of Emerald with each ball slapping thrust.

The pace was hellish, and each time Raven got deeper, a new sense of pain surged through Emerald’s body. Though no matter the pain, the pleasure mixed in with it was too great to ignore. Her juices were flowing onto the dungeon floor and down her thighs. Noticing this, Raven smirked before grabbing Emerald’s thighs and giving one final thrust that hilted her inside the thief’s ass.

Emerald screamed as she came, a waterfall of her juices squirting from her empty pussy. She hadn’t came like that ever before, even when Cinder would use her. As Raven tore her cock out of Emerald’s asshole only to shove it right back in twice as hard, Emerald felt her mind racing. Perhaps she was serving the wrong master after all.

SLAP!

Raven brought her hand down hard on Emerald’s ass, making her yelp and squirt out more of her cum as a red hand print became embedded on her ass. More slaps came, each one harder than the last as the Spring Maiden ravaged her new bitch’s asshole. Like it or not, Emerald was Raven’s now.


	7. Emerald's Volunteerment (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing Emerald that Team RWBY decide to punish her for assistance at Beacon. And by punish I mean fuck her with there massive cocks until she a broken, prolapsed mess...

“Great job everyone!”

“I think we did a splendid job.”

“You think she’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine! TEAM RWBY IS BACK TOGETHER!”

As the four members of the newly reunited Team RWBY left Haven Academy, Emerald lied on the ground, a moaning twitching mess.

Cum covered her dark skin and green hair, thick hot spunk still slightly stinging her body. Her eyes were crossed and cum filled up her mouth with some of the white liquid spilling out and down her face. Her tits were red with hand marks and two lightning dust crystals were strapped to them, delivering an intense shock every minute. Her legs were tied above her head with a black bow, so even if she could move, she wouldn’t be going anywhere. Shoved deep in her pussy was a vibrating prosthetic arm, vibrating at the highest level it could go, making sure that Emerald would cum basically nonstop. But the most brutal sight was the girl’s ass.

The bubbly butt attracted all of Team RWBY’s members and they held nothing back. The large prolapsed rosebud Emerald now possessed was not a pretty sight, but was the best evidence of her treatment. Apparently she can fit four massive cocks inside her ass at once, but getting them out is a different story.

The police would come for Emerald soon and she’d be put in the Grimm stockades, and they definitely wouldn’t care about Emerald’s condition then. She’d get her ass fucked right back into her.


	8. Emerald's Volunteerment (8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about when Emerald was first “recruited” by Cinder, the gorgeous futa had to show the new girl her place...

Cinder sneered to herself as she plunged in and out of Emerald’s pussy, destroying her newest cock-sleeve's cunt. At this point, her mind was mush, and Cinder’s cum was flooding out of abused pussy. Each thrust broke Emerald even more, and Cinder enjoyed every minute of it. She began speeding up her thrusts as well as the roughness of them. She then started slapping Emerald’s ass and tits, gaining orgasmic like screams from her newest servant.

Once she broke through Emerald’s cervix and began unloading gallons of cum into the thief's womb, Cinder started thinking about how great this was. Emerald was now not her personal fucktoy, she was now a breeding toy.

She’d be able to fuck more and more babies into Emerald.


	9. Emerald's Volunteerment (9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald knew that when she and the other returned to Salem. She would not be pleased by the outcome from the battle of Haven. Not only did they fail to destroy Haven Academy. But they even failed to retrieve the Relic. Emerald knew she would suffer for it. But even then, she still wasn't prepared to handle the brutal fucking she receive from the Grimm Queen...

At this point, Emerald was actually beginning to question her love for Cinder, for nothing could be worth this. No matter how much Emerald loved Cinder, she never thought she’d take Salem’s cocks for her. But, things don’t always go according to plan.

Now, Emerald was being fucked full Nelson with two cocks in her pussy and ass. She was being roughly double penetrated by the Grimm Queen, both her holes being jammed with cum until the spunk oozed out of the sides. The large cocks Salem possessed made quick work destroying her holes, making them unrepairable and molding them to the shape of Salem’s cocks.

Emerald’s mind had snapped long ago, and now she could only blindly take all of Salem’s thick, thorny cock. Somehow, Emerald managed to mutter out one word before Salem came deep inside her: “Cinder…”

And then, cum erupted from her mouth, coming back down to splatter all over her face.


End file.
